eclipse_online_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Classes In the world of Cerratar, there are many different types of classes that the people of Cerratar classify adventurers as. However these classes do not define the adventurer. The adventurer defines his class. Classes The classes are as follows: Page: The Warrior (Tank - High Defense) Branch classes: Knight, Guardian & BladeMaster The Page class has high health, but low spirit. The page also excels at melee combat having a higher block and parry rate than the other class. Starting Stats (Page) HP: 138 Spirit: 47 Stamina: 14 Defense: 1 Str: 4 End: 4 Int: 3 Agi: 3 Will: 3 ---- Apprentice - The Mage (Healer/DPS - Buffer & DPS Dealer) Branch classes: Necromancer, Wizard & Cleric The Apprentice class has low health, but high spirit. The Apprentice excels at magical combat and has a higher magic intensity rate than other classes. Starting Stats (Apprentice) HP: 102 Spirit: 125 Stamina: 11 Defense: 0 Str: 3 End: 3 Int: 4 Agi: 3 Will: 4 ---- Hunter: The Archer (DPS Dealer - Deal mass amounts of damage quick) Branch Classes: Ranger, Warden & Shade The Hunter class has mid range health and spirit. The Hunter excels at ranged combat, while having a higher ranged damage output than other classes, as well as a higher critical strike rate. Starting Stats (Hunter) HP: 120 Spirit: 37 Stamina: 13 Defense: 0 Str: 4 End: 3 Int: 3 Agi: 4 Will: 3 Class Types Combinations Each class when selected has its own special abilities, stats, and overall prowess. However, regardless of class type, any equitable item can be used. This was chosen to allow dynamic class types per user, to make sure the game is interesting all the time. You do however need the skill points in each category to use the weapon you wish to use. If you mess up a skill point or two, there is a skill reset book that can be purchased. Example: A Wizard can use a sword and shield, while still casting buffs for the party. Branch Classes Each class has with it a feature that makes it different than other classes. With three main classes to pick from at the beginning of the game, there doesn't seem like much variety. However, each class has an additional three''' "Branch" '''classes that upgrades your current class into a a more suitable class to deal with harder content. Branch classes can be accessed after an adventurer has hi the level of 25. The branch classes are as follows: Page: High Defence & Parry Rate Knight - Knights are honorable fighters that use a balance of tanky and damage dealing items and spells. Guardian - Guardians are warriors of honor and use buffing White Magic to aid their allies and equip tanky items. Blademaster - Blademasters are exactly that. Masters of the Blade. Using deadly techniques, Blademasters use damage dealing items and spells. Apprentice: High Magic Intensity Rate Necromancer - Necromancers delve into dark magics and power. They concentrate on using a balance of tanky and damage dealing items and spells. Wizard - Wizards are commonly known as protectors and focus on using damage dealing magics and items to defeat their enemies. Cleric - Clerics are saintly individuals that use White Magic to assist their allies and tanky items to withstand their enemies. Hunter: High Range Damage Output & Critical Strike Rate Ranger - Rangers are devoted to the forests and train with the bow. Rangers usually build a balance of tanky and damage dealing items and spells. Warden - Wardens are the guardians of nature. Wardens usually build tanky in their spells and items. Shade - Shades are highly stealthy individuals that are trained in the art of killing. Using highly damaging abilites and items, they are a force to be wary of. Individual Class Spells Each class starts with different spells. These spells are given to each class as starter spells. After consecutive use, the spells will eventually level up. The Class starter spells: Page - Heavy Strike Lv 1 -- Vicious tackle Lv 1 Heavy Strike: MP cost - 20 Vicious tackle: MP cost - 15 Apprentice - Spark Lv 1 -- Shard Lv 1 Spark: MP cost - 20 Shard: MP cost - 25 Hunter - Camo Lv 1 -- Talon Strike Lv 1 Camo: MP cost - 30 Talon strike: MP cost - 10 Notes * Page are usually Melee * Apprentices are usually Magic users * Hunters are usually Bowman * Any Class can use any weapon, and perform any spells. As long as you have the skill level. * Each class has 3 branch classes * You can only pick one branch class * Level cap for launch was 30